Hellboy 1 12
by Kaya Roo
Summary: This is the first Hellboy movie, but Hellboy has a little sister!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Just so you know, I'm only 5 feet tall, all red, have a tail that is about six feet long, with a poison tip that paralyzes people for an hour or two, and little Devil horns on the top of my head, like those Halloween headbands. Sound similar to someone? Well, it is. I'm Violet, Hellboy's little sister. Professor Broom found me when I was just a baby, in 1962, and I age slow, so technically I'm 50, but I only look 14. Hellboy looked about 12 when Broom found me, but he was actually 20. Now he's 70 years old, but only looks 30. Only difference between us is that I have extremely enhanced senses, fangs with the same venom as my tail, and he has a stone hand, and I don't. Great Team, right?

xxXXHBXXxx

As the door to Hellboy's room slid open, I looked up, knowing no one was supposed to come in because we were 'grounded'. Hellboy was lifting weights, smoking a cigar, and I was sitting on his bed, petting the cats and watching TV. The man that walked in behind Agent Clay was short, wearing a suit, and looked curious. He picked up one of the Hellboy comic books they had started to make when it was rumored that Hellboy was real.

"I hate those comic books. They never get the eyes right." Hellboy said, making the man jump.

"Don't stare. It irritates him." Clay whispered. I could hear it, but I knew Hellboy couldn't.

"Stare at what?" The new guy said. I didn't make a move to get up or go say hi, I just laid back and watched the show.

"His horns. He files them down to look normal."Clay replied. Hellboy stopped lifting weights, and walked into the light, where the new guy could see him.

"Hellboy.." The new guy said in amazement. I rolled my eyes.

Red, this is your new guardian agent, John Myers." Clay explained. I just then noticed that John held two Baby Ruth candy bars in his hand. Those were Hellboy and I's favorite food ever, and no one knew it but Professor Broom, who had used it to get Hellboy to come to him when he first found him, and he tried it one me, and it worked. Obviously, Broom had given those to him to try to sweeten Hellboy and I up.

"Hello. Ummm? Mister Hellboy? I have something for you." John said, holding out the candy. Hellboy eyed it, then took it, and looked back at me.

"Hey sis." Hellboy called. I looked up, then walked over to my brother, hearing John and Clay talk while I was coming.

"There's two of them?" John whispered.

He nodded "Watch her though. That spike on her tail is poisonous. It'll paralyze you for an hour." Clay said.

"Actually, more like four hours. I like the hair Clay. Finally got those implants, huh?" I commented, walking to Hellboy's side.

"Yeah I did. I was just trying not to scare the new guy." Clay said, running his hands through his hair.

"Whatever." I said, Hellboy handing me one of the candy bars. Just as I went to open it, sirens went off.

"Come on, newbie." Hellboy said "Let's go fight some monsters." I hung back for a minute. Hellboy turned around.

"Vi? You comin?" He asked. I looked up.

"What? Yeah" I replied, running after him. I was excited. Our first mission in weeks. I flicked my tail around, agents backing off when it came close to them. Everyone but HB backed off, because he was immune to the poison.

We walked into the equipment room, where Hellboy got his gun, "The Samaritan", and I got my bow, and strapped the quiver over my back, and we climbed into the fake garbage truck, which was really our portable base. We were greeted inside by Abe Sapien, a blue fish guy, and the not-so-friendly Agent Tom Manning, who was the director of the BPRD (Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense).

"Let's go." Manning said, hitting the front of the truck where the cab would be. We drove off.

"Look at those poor suckers, Abe. Only one sheet of glass between us and them." Hellboy commented. "I could be outside."

"You mean outside with her." Abe replied. Her would be Hellboy's long lost love, Liz. She was pyrokinetic, so she would light herself on fire when under emotional distress, so she had put herself in a mental hospital, after destroying her school.

"Don't get all psychic with me, fella" Hellboy retorted.

"Hellboy, stop." I commanded, playing with the strings on my bow.

"Seal everything off." I heard Manning say into a walkie-talkie. "Red, Blue, and Vi are coming in."

"Let's go, ladies" I say, interrupting Abe and HB's conversation. We were at a… library?

When we got into the library, we saw Manning already waiting for us.

"Hours ago, an alarm was tripped. A large entity reported. Very aggressive. Six guards dead." Manning said, explaining the situation "A statue was destroyed. St. Dionysius the Areopagite."

"I thought we checked this place already." Clay commented, coming up to my side, John right behind him. John and I locked eyes for a second, and then he looked away.

"The one who wards off demons. I mean, that's what St. Dionysius the Areopagite does, right?" I said, playing with an arrow that had been poking my neck.

"Of course" HB muttered

A new, familiar voice joined in.

"The statue however, was hollow." It was father, Professor Broom. Hellboy quickly hid the cigar behind his back, and I shifted the grip I had on my bow.

"Father." Hellboy said, looking down. Father looked at me.

"I see you are doing good, both of you." He replied. I nodded, and saw Hellboy's tail flipping around nervously, then he looked up.

"A reliquary. That's what the statue was." Hellboy realized out loud.

"A prison. The Vatican deemed it's occupant dangerous enough… ...to include it on The List of Avignon,

of which, by the way, we hold a copy." Father said.

"Perfect job for these babies. Made them myself Holy water, clove leaf, silver shavings, white oak. The works." Hellboy commented, loading the giant bullets into his gun.

"Behind this door lays a powerful entity. Dark, ancient, and hungry." Abe warned. Hellboy looked at me, and I smiled.

"Oh well. Let us go in and say hi."

*JOHN'S POINT OF VEIW*

"No one goes in with them? Jesus. Hellboy, well… he can handle himself, but the girl? Violet? She's only five feet tall, and has a bow for protection." I said to Abe Sapien. I felt bad for the little girl, knowing she was like 50 years old, but still, I had a feeling she wasn't as powerful as Hellboy ever was.

"They like it that way. The whole "Lonely Hero" thing"

*BACK TO VIOLET*

"Hey Stinky." Hellboy said "Kitchens closed. What did you have? Six guards, boots, belts and all? You're gonna need some serious fiber to move that out." He finished. I snickered at the last part.

"Red." Abe said through the earpieces. We all had earpieces in, so we could communicate.

"Yeah?" Hellboy replied.

"This book says that the demon is Sammiel, the desolate one." Abe said. As Abe talked, HB took the first shot he could, killing the thing. Abe rattled off a bunch of things about it, and one thing in particular caught both of our attention.

"…Hound of Resurrection" Abe finished. HB closed his eyes, and sighed.

"See, I don't like that." Hellboy turned around to where Sammiel used to be.

It was gone.

"Oh, Crap." Hellboy mumbled, looking towards me

"Violet, behind you!" HB exclaimed. I swung around, put an arrow on the string, aimed and fired. I nailed Sammy right between the eyes, and it collapsed. But of course, it stood straight up, and ran towards me. I guess Sammiel had a new nickname. Sammy.

It ran right into the tip of my tail. It flinched, and roared. At that moment, Agent Myers burst through the door, gun cocked and ready. But obviously, the poison had no effect on the demon, because it broke down a wall and ran out, dragging me and Hellboy with it… dragging us by its tongue? John came out to us. We all sat up against a dumpster when it let us go.

"What do you think you're doin!" Hellboy demanded. He looked down at John, who had lowered his gun.

"Helping, I-"

"Nobody helps us!" Hellboy retorted.

"It's my job." John said.

"You, wanna help, load this. Hellboy said, handing him his gun and a glowing bullet, used for tracking. It left a trail of slime, that we could follow.

I noticed something slimy and moving on Hellboy's arm.

"Oh my God, Hellboy! What's on your arm!" I exclaimed. He looked down.

"Aww, Crap!" He said, pulling it off, and taking the gun from John.

"Let's go sis" Hellboy said "Hold on to that for me." HB finished, throwing the thing that was on his arm to John. I got up, and followed HB, to where we found Sammy, perched on the railing of a building. Hellboy shot it with the tracking bullet, and it took off, across the top of a semi truck. Hellboy and I jumped on top, following it.

"We are nearing civilians!" I heard John yell into his Bluetooth.

We followed it through a carnival, John yelling things like "Great Halloween costumes? Right?"

It had totally slipped my mind that it was Halloween. Everyone was dressed up, looking at us. We got out onto a road, where a car nailed John in the arm. He held it, another car coming towards him. HB stepped in front of him, and hit the car head on with his stone hand.

"Stay here." HB growled at Meyers, leading him to the other side of the road. Me and Hellboy chased after Sammy, until we cornered it in a subway tunnel. It was clinging to the ceiling, and dropped down when it saw us. We saw a train coming.

"Only one way Sammy. Us." HB said, opening his arms. I adjusted the collar to the under armour shirt I was wearing, with a BPRD shirt over top.

But anyways, just as the train was coming, Sammy ran towards it.

"What?" Hellboy and I said in unison. Sammy pulled the front door off the train, and jumped on. I jumped on the train after it, but Hellboy didn't make it, and instead, he was clinging to the edge of the train, the conductor pounding on his horns with a fire extinguisher.

"Get them!" Some guy yelled, grabbing the end of my tail.

Bad decision. He froze where he was, and started twitching, then didn't move.

Paralyzed.

"Sorry guy" I said, running out the back of the train, and back onto the ground. Hellboy had gotten back up, after being pushed of the train. Sammy jumped on top of him, but Hellboy did something, well… shocking. He grabbed the electric box that makes the train tracks switch automatically, and let it shock him. I didn't run over, because I knew he was fine, being fireproof and all. Sammy caught on fire, and Hellboy stood up watching it disintegrate. We climbed out of the tunnel, onto the regular ground

"Myers, how's your arm?" Hellboy asked through the earpiece

"My arm is fine. Where are you guys?"

"I just fried Stinky. Tell father not to wait up. I'll be home later." HB replied. He looked at me.

"Violet, go with John." He commanded.

"What?" I replied, turning around. "Why… What?" I ask, bewildered that he wasn't taking me with him.

"Violet, go." Hellboy repeated.

I sighed "Fine" I walked up to him, and put my face inches away from his. "You owe me."

"Fine. What do you want?"

"Pop. Bring me back pop."

"What kind?"

"Crush and Mountain Dew."

"Done." He said. "Now go"

xxXXHBXXxx

I ended up back in the library with Manning and Father.

"He's dangerous." Manning said.

"He's our guest, not our prisoner." Father replied.

"Yeah, well your guest happens to be 6'5, bright red, has a tail, and is government funded." Manning replied. I looked around at everything, and then I heard Abe call.

"Professor. Violet. Look at this." He said, holding up a sword with intricate designs and carvings on it. Father walked over to him.

"Show me" Father said, placing his hand on the object. Abe had an ability that let him see what something has been through, kinda like if he touched me, he could see my whole life. So when he touched the sword, he could see what it had been used for, and show anyone he touched.

"Violet, stay here." Father said. As they looked at it, they closed their eyes, and didn't move. I had saw this before, and wasn't concerned. I walked over to Manning, who was talking to a different agent, who walked away as I walked over, desperately wanting to go out for a walk alone, and thinking about a bow upgrade. (which I am not allowed to go for a walk, neither will I ever get a new bow)

"Manning" I said, like we were old friends. "How's it goin?" He looked at me. I glanced to the side, then back at him.

"What do you want, Violet?" He asked. I looked at him innocently. He glared back.

"Nothing. Why would I want anything? I just wish one day that I could-"

"No, you are not going for a walk, and no, you cannot have a new bow." He said. I had done this before, I think he finally took the hint. I hung my head.

"Fine. But, why does Hellboy get to go wherever he wants?" I asked.

"Because he doesn't ask. He just does." Manning replied. He looked at me. I waved my tail around the back of his head. He slapped it away.

"And keep that thing away from me. I don't need to end up paralyzed. Oh, do you know anything about a man on a train that was paralyzed by a neurotoxin, and was barely breathing when paramedics found him?" Manning said. He looked at me accusingly.

"What? He tried to grab me, but grabbed the end of my tail. Wrong place, Wrong decision." I said. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Okay, this needs to stop. I need to stop being on the news for all these things. People have called the FBI about things like "Mysterious Paralysis" or "Giant red sasquatches in their backyards"


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry, forgot the disclaimer! I do not own Hellboy or any characters except for Violet! BTW, John Myers' point of view will be in bold!

Chapter 2

Agents had found Hellboy at the mental hospital with Liz, barely conscious because of the cut that he got from Sammy where the stinger-thing had been in him. We were in the medical room at the BPRD HQ, and it was 10:30. I was fixing my bow, it had gotten damaged in the fight

Abe inspected the cut on Hellboy's arm, and looked up."You were burned by some organic acid."

"I'm lucky that way." HB replied. Abe poked the gash with a scar, and HB flinched, his tail curling up.

"Son, about Rasputin.." Father started.

"Don't worry. We'll get him soon enough." HB said. Father looked concerned.

"I worry about you two." Father retorted. I looked up from my bow.

"Us? C'mon" HB protested.

"I'm not going to be around forever"

"Ouch!" HB exclaimed, looking at Abe. "Damn, be careful."

"Professor?" Abe said suddenly, motioning for him to come over. I got up and followed, leaving my bow in the chair.

Inside Hellboy's arm were three egg-like things. Abe pulled one out, Hellboy looking over.

"Look away so you don't move!" Father said sharply to Hellboy.

"Is it bad?" Hellboy asked me, poking my arm with his tail.

"Define bad." I replied, smiling. "No, just a couple eggs…. I think."

"The eggs are very sensitive to heat, light, and sound. They need a humid, warm, dark place to breed. Red? How long was it on you?" Abe said. Myers walked in, just then.

"Five seconds, maybe." HB replied.

"In five seconds, laid 3 eggs."

"Didn't even buy me a drink." HB said.

"Did you ever lose track of it?" Myers interjected. I looked at HB, smiling.

"There was the moment where he had the train on top of him" I laughed. Father frowned.

"We can't risk it. You'll go back with some agents tomorrow and search the place top to bottom."

xxXXHBXXxx

Later, I was walking down the hall, past the library, where I heard Father and Myers talking.

"Look, I'm in way over my head." John said. I looked through the crack of the door.

"You're doing fine." Father replied simply.

"They respect Clay, not me. I don't know why you chose me, Sir, I'm not qualified." John said, looking down. He walked towards the door, but Father stopped him.

"I'm dying, Agent Myers. And in most medieval stories, there is often a young knight, inexperienced, but pure of heart." Father said. I kneeled down, thinking over what I just heard. I sure as Hell wasn't going to tell HB. I decided to think about it later, and just kept listening.

"Oh Please. I'm not Pure of Heart."

"Yes you are. Listen. I want you to help them when I'm gone. Yes, they will take care of each other, but you need to help them. They were born demons, you can't change that. But you can help them grow up to be what they need to be." Father said. I ran a hand through my jet black hair.

Later, after John had left, I followed him to one of the computer workstations. He was looking up Liz. He watched video after video, but I don't think he ever found what he was looking for. I stayed hidden, behind a few desks. But not good enough. He caught my reflection in the computer screen.

He turned around. "Violet?"

I hesitated. I was really shy, and didn't know John very well. I backed up a step.

"Violet, it's okay, come here." He said quietly. I looked at him, then took a step forward, waving my tail around like a weapon. I guess it was force of habit, you know, maybe just because I knew someone couldn't do anything once I used the weapon. He watched my tail closely, knowing that it was poison.

"What?" I asked.

"What are you doing? Shouldn't you and Red be in your room right now?"He said. I shrugged.

"Got bored." I replied. "What are you doing?" I asked, motioning to the computer. He looked at the monitor, and shrugged, closing the window, and turning towards me. I sat down across from him.

"What do you know about Liz Sherman?" He asked. I tilted my head to the side.

"Well, she was HB's girlfriend, while she worked here for a period of time, until she decided to quit and go to that mental hospital. After she left, well, Hellboy was never the same. He recovered, but always tries to sneak out and go visit her, just like tonight. And I always know when he's going to go see her, because he won't take me with him" I replied.

He nodded. "Okay. You probably can't get back into your guys' room, can you?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Nope. HB fell asleep, so Clay locked everything up. I got out when he went to get the key. Can't get back in." I said.

"Come sleep in my room on the floor." John offered.

I nodded, and followed him out, laying on the floor in his room. The carpet was soft, so I didn't have a problem.

"Do you want a blanket?" Myers asked. I nodded, and he brought one over. I took it, covered up, and was asleep in minutes.

***JOHN'S POINT OF VEIW***

**After I was sure Violet was asleep, I decided to take her back to Hellboy's room. I lifted her up, making sure the end of her tail was far away from my leg. I walked down the hall, to Hellboy's room, where I quietly opened the door. There were still agents everywhere, but I still did not want to wake Red up. When I opened the door, he was awake, sitting on the edge of his bed. He walked over when I came in.**

"**She fell asleep on ya, huh?" Hellboy asked. He obviously knew that she had left a while ago.**

"**Yeah. Do you want to take her? I really need sleep." I said, yawning. He nodded, and effortlessly took her. **

"**See you tomorrow" I said. And with that he waved me off.**

*BACK TO VIOLET*

xxXXHBXXxx

The next morning, I woke up in HB's bed. John must have carried me there and unlocked the door, because I don't remember moving at all.

"How many buildings does she have to burn down?" I heard HB ask. "She belongs here."

"It's her choice. She's human." Father replied.

"Opposed to what?" Hellboy said, as John walked in, pushing Hellboy's breakfast cart. I sat up, looking around.

"Sleeping Beauty woke up!" Hellboy exclaimed, smiling.

"Funny" I mumbled, getting up and walking to the little group by the mirror. Hellboy was grinding his horns down, sparks flying everywhere.

"Professor?" John asked. "That girl you were talking about? "

Hellboy interrupted. "Hey boy scout. Think twice." HB warned.

"I think I can help bring her back" John said. Bad choice. Whenever someone said that they think they could help Liz, Hellboy gets mad.

"What exactly got you this job, pushing pancakes, huh? Punctuality? The way you part your hair? What is your area of expertise?" Hellboy said quickly.

"Hostage negotiations."

xxXXHBXXxx

Later, we were getting ready to go to the train tracks. Manning stopped me, holding his hands behind his back.

"What?" I asked. He handed me a long box, and I pulled it open. It was a bow, with clear limbs, and silver swirls that came up the limbs like fire.

I tilted my head to the side, pulling the 32 clear, silver-streaked arrows and silver quiver out of the box.

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"Because." Manning said, going to walk away. I grabbed his arm.

"You're bribing me. You're giving me a new bow, so I stay out of trouble."

"Yes, I am, and the truth is, if you do get in trouble or sneak out, I don't care even if your brother drags you out, that bow will not belong to you anymore." He replied.

"Fine."

I tested the bow, pulling it back. I saw Clay walking towards the mission room with an apple in his hand, so I pulled back an arrow, aimed, and let it fly at the apple. The arrow hit the apple, and stuck it to the wall behind him.

"Woah!" He exclaimed, walking back to the apple on the wall. "Good shooting, Violet" He commented. Clay kept on walking. Manning sighed and walked away, mumbling something about a petting zoo. Hellboy walked down the same hallway, and stopped at the arrow, looking down the hall at me.

"Vi, do I even need to ask?" He said.

"Ummm… no. isn't it pretty self-explanatory?" I asked, walking towards him. "Manning is bribing me." I said, holding up the bow.

"I figured he would." Hellboy replied, pulling the arrow out of the wall, and handing it to me. I laughed.

When we arrived at the train tracks, I had arrows that were somehow indestructible according to the box, that when they came in contact with something, the broadhead would explode, then rebuild itself.

_Cool. _I thought. Magical bow with enchanted arrows. Sweetness.

Anyway, I always had one held to the string, ready for anything. We walked, Clay and a couple other agents holding flashlights, two holding… Flamethrowers? John wasn't here because Father wanted him to help him with something. We walked, and Abe felt the air as we did, and pointed to a brick wall.

"Most of the eggs are behind there." Abe said, looking back at Clay.

'

"No way in." Clay said, turning back to the agents. I poked Clay on the shoulder.

"May I?" I asked, eager to try the exploding arrows. Before he could reply, I pulled an arrow back, and shot it at the wall. It lodged in a small stone crack.

"What the?" Hellboy said, looking at the arrow. I smiled

"Just wait. 5, 4, 3,2,-"

The wall exploded, a hole big enough for me to get through. Hellboy hit it again with his stone hand, and it fell the rest of the way down.

Hellboy took a step through. I followed, and looked at Clay. "Coming?"

He followed, motioning for the agents to follow.

"You two check this dump, then report back." I heard Clay tell the other agents. They nodded, and walked off.

We walked to an open hole in the ground, filled with water. I know that I can swim really, really well, because I glide through the water, and my tail pushes me like a propeller, but I don't do deep holes, because I can't breathe underwater, and that's Abe's thing. To make me even more happy about it, Hellboy is afraid to swim, so I always have something to tease him about. Abe tossed 2 chemical flares in the hole, revealing floating furniture, and office supplies, and at the bottom: Sammiel. Abe pulled off his breathing… thing, and pulled his BPRD shirt off, leaving him in shorts. Hellboy handed him something.

"Here. This ought a cover your tailfin. A bone from St. Dionysus in a reliquary."

"Remind me why I keep doing this." Abe asked.

"Rotten eggs and the safety of mankind." I said with a sarcastic smile. Rotten eggs were Abe's favorite food. A delicacy to Icthy-Sapiens. I shivered at the thought, just the memory of the smell making me want to puke.

"Oh." Abe said, tying the reliquary around his blue wrist. He dove in. Hellboy and I stood around, looking. He tossed me a Baby Ruth bar, and I chewed on it, digging my 'vampire teeth', (well, I do have fangs), into the candy. Clay was admiring his hair in a hand held mirror

"What do you think Violet?" He said. "It doesn't look like doll hair, does it?"

"Whatever you say, Agent Doll Hair." I said, smiling. HB shined his light into an adjoining tunnel, where we saw him.

Rasputin.

He was in all black, spandex-like stuff, with a gas mask on, and a protective gold chest cover. Hellboy ran after him. I followed close behind Hellboy, following his scent every time I lost him. Clay followed behind, not as close, but I was sure he was. I caught up to HB when he stopped in a room. I sniffed the air, smelling a sour stench. I felt drool hit my arm.

"That's nasty." I said. Sammiel dropped onto the floor from above.

"Didn't we kill you already?" Hellboy asked the monster. Sammy lunged, and knocked me and HB into an open elevator shaft. Hellboy grabbed Sammy before we fell into a station full of people. We came through the ceiling, and smashed onto the floor, Sammy sliding out to the side, me landing on top of HB.

"Havin' fun?" I asked sarcastically, rolling off him.

"Sure." Hellboy replied. Sammy flung me into a row of turnstiles, and Hellboy onto the other side of the station. I sat up, and pulled off one of the turnstile bars, throwing it to Hellboy. He grabbed it and hit Sammy repeatedly with it. Sammy flung him onto the other wall, into backlit ads. I got up, and pulled back an arrow, hitting Sammy in the leg. It exploded, and I picked up the arrow as it slid back to me.

"My kittens!" Some girl yelled. Hellboy walked over and picked them up, grabbing Sammy's tongue as he lashed out with it.

"Un uh. Second date, no tongue" Hellboy said, flipping Sammy through the window and into the train tracks below. Sammy pulled him back, and the girl that had the kittens wailed.

"Gimmie a break kid" Hellboy mumbled. And good for us, a train came, smashing Sammy against the roof of the tracks below us. I walked over to HB, limping on my right leg that had hit the turnstiles. I couldn't move it at all, so I thought I had a big problem. The little girl that had the kittens ran up to us.

"Thank you" She said greatfully.

"It's our job."


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you liked so far! Please comment and leave your opinions! I love helpful criticism BTW, in this chapter, Violet's public name, "Hellgirl" is used.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellboy; it belongs to Dark Horse comic books.

Chapter 3

Today might have been a success with HB and me killing Sammiel, but not with anything else. Manning, Hellboy, and I were in an infirmary room, where Abe was floating in a special tank; he had been badly slashed across the chest by Sammiel. Karl Kroenen, one of Rasputin's assains that never dies had stabbed Clay, who was in critical condition, and they didn't know if he was going to make it or not. Kroenen's body was by Clay's, and was brought back to the BPRD, to have an autopsy performed by Father. Moss and Quarry, the other two agents that were there had both been killed by Sammiel. A horrible day. I was sitting on Hellboy's lap in a chair. He and Manning were in the beginning of a fight, I could feel it.

"He'll make it." Manning said, motioning to Abe. "But others weren't so lucky. Two agents died today, and Clay probably won't survive the night. You two are reckless."

"We knew those men better than you did." HB retorted.

"Oh, so that makes it alright."

"No it doesn't, but we stopped that thing, didn't we?" HB asked. I got up, knowing that Hellboy would soon, and sat in a different chair. Hellboy stood up.

"That's what you do. You have insight. You two know monsters." Manning said.

"What are you trying to say?" Hellboy said, getting angry.

"After you've killed or captured every last freak and monster out there, there is still one more. You" Manning said.

"I wish I could be more gracious, but-"Hellboy stopped, picked up a big metal oxygen canister, and threw it at the glass window that shattered. Manning stumbled out of the room. Before I could react, I heard him yelling.

"I want those things LOCKED up!" He demanded. HB stepped out, Manning already walking down the hall. I followed HB, and saw Liz and John at the end of the hallway. All the agents had guns drawn, but put them down.

"Nothing's changed." Liz said. "Home Sweet Home"

"Liz? Liz?" Hellboy asked. She spun on her heels and walked away. "You did it buddy, you did it!" HB said to Myers. Everyone walked off, leaving us alone.

xxXXHBXXxx

HB was lying on a couch, trying to write something to Liz, but not doing very well so far. He had been playing "throw the garbage note into the garbage can with his tail" for 2 hours. I lay on his bed, watching some old Frankenstein movie. John came in with food, but I ignored the smell, and watched my movie.

"Hey Myers, you're a talker, what's a good word—a solid word for need?" HB asked. I rolled my eyes at the question. I flicked my tail around, trying to hit a fly that had been buzzing in my ear for the last 20 minutes.

"Well, need is a good, solid word." John replied

"No sounds to needy." HB said. Liz walked in.

"Oh my Gosh, look at all of them!" She exclaimed, pushing her long jet-black hair out of her face, and picking up at cat."Who had babies?"

"Umm, Liz…" HB said "There's something I want you to hear."

She looked over, putting the cat down. "Oh, will it take long? I'm going out."

"Going where?" Hellboy asked, getting up.

"Oh, just for a cup of coffee."

"By yourself?"

"No, Myers is taking me."

Myers walked in, just then. "Hey, your chili is getting cold."

"Not hungry" Hellboy replied. I stood up, walking to the small group.

"Hi Violet! How are you?" Liz asked.

"Great, actually. I've been living with this big red oaf for 40 years. I'm great!" I said, smiling, and punching Hellboy in the shoulder. Liz laughed, nodded, and headed out, waving good-bye.

"Anything else?" Myers asked.

"Not from you." Hellboy snapped. I elbowed him in the ribs. He looked at me and I glared back. Staring contest.

"What?" He asked.

"He's just trying to help. Be nice" I said sarcastically, smiling. HB snorted, and walked towards the door.

"You comin?" He asked. I narrowed my eyes, and looked at him.

"Where?"

"You'll see."

xxXXHBXXxx

An hour later, I found myself jumping rooftops with HB, spying on John and Liz. They both had coffee, and were talking about Hellboy. But I didn't tell him that (HB couldn't hear them, but I could, clear as day).

"I admire him." I heard John say.

"He's just pushy" Liz replied.

"Unstoppable" John said.

"Cocky"

"Strong"

"A brute"

"He loves you." I heard John say. "What about you?"

"I don't know. I grew up with him. Not a day passes where I don't think about him. Even now I feel he's here."

We jumped across an alley, landing hard on the next building. Myers then extended his hand, offering Liz cream and sugar.

"No cream and sugar, Moron, she takes it black." HB commented. She waved it off.

"Toldya." Hellboy said. We jumped over the next, wider alley. Hellboy didn't make it all the way, grabbing the edge with his stone hand. I made it, and HB pulled himself up, cursing. I waved my tail, trying to get Hellboy's attention before he got up all the way There was a boy feeding pigeons that were in a coop. He stared as I turned around.

"Hey! You're Hellgirl! And Hellboy!" He exclaimed. I sighed.

"Shhh.. We're on a mission." Hellboy said. I rolled my eyes as the kid sat down, HB following. The kid went inside, and came out with cookies and milk. HB took it, but I refused, leaning up against HB, watching.

"Hellboy, they aren't doing anything." I commented, poking his shoulder. John fake yawned then put his arm around Liz

Hellboy had enough. He picked up a rock, and threw it at John, who looked confused when it nailed him in the forehead. He stood up from the bench he was sitting on.

"Hey? Who threw that?" John demanded. Hellboy looked at me and smiled. I rolled my eyes, grabbing the last cookie out of Hellboy's hand with my tail and throwing it over the edge of the roof. I sarcastically smiled at him.

"Who are those people?" The kid asked, drawing our attention back to the scene in front of us. Two black SUV's pulled up. A BPRD agent got out and told them something. Liz shook her head, like she didn't believe it, then she and John got into the SUV, and they drove off.

I shook my head. "Something's wrong"

xxXXHBXXxx

Father was dead. I was on the edge of tears as me and HB walked into the library, where we found father's limp body. Karl Kroenen had come back to life after the autopsy, and killed him. HB bent down, and lifted father's head. Hellboy set father back down, shook his head, and left the room. I followed. We went back to HB's room. Hellboy stood by the couch, looking confused and sad. I walked over and hugged him, pressing my head against his chest. He wiped the tears out from under my eye with his hand.

"Violet, it's gonna be okay." He said. I sighed shakily and nodded.

The funeral was the following Monday. Me and Hellboy had snuck out to it. As the casket was carried across the sidewalk, towards the hearse, rain poured down, soaking me and HB, who were standing on the roof of the funeral home. Liz was walking next to Myers. She looked up at us. She nodded, and pretended to zip her lips. HB put his hand on my shoulder. I forced a small smile. He hugged me, and I just let go of my feelings

xxXXHBXXxx

So, we were going to Russia to find Rasputin's origins and Mausoleum at Sebastian Plackba 16. Or something else that I wasn't told about, but whatever. So now I find myself in a shipping box, crammed in with Hellboy, on a truck that was taking us to our destination: Sebastian Plackba 16.

Liz came in over the radio. "We're going off the main road, so hold on."

"Are we almost there? Because any longer and I think I'm going to puke" HB said. I laughed. He smiled. The truck stopped suddenly, and I looked around. The back of the box came off.

"You guys might want to see this." Liz said. We climbed out. We were at a giant graveyard. John, Manning, Liz, and a couple other agents stood around.

"What?" I asked. "Are we having a party at a graveyard? Because zombies can't dance, just so you know." I said. Manning rolled his eyes. We walked into the graveyard.

"Okay, we need to make a grid system. Quadrants? Satellite photography?" Manning said.

"Lemme go ask for directions." Hellboy said.

"What did it say?" Manning said, looking around. HB had a charm that brought dead people that were willing to talk and help back to life. I went to go after him, but Manning grabbed my arm.

"You're staying here." Manning ordered. I sighed.

"Fine, but let go of me." I said.

"No. You'll just run away." Manning replied.

"Don't make me paralyze you." I threatened. He let go, quickly pulling his arm away. I waved my tail around and finally when looked up when HB came back, with some random dead guy on his shoulder.

"Sixty feet further, comrades. And three rows in." Hellboy said with a fake Russian accent. The corpse pointed,

in confirmation of what HB had said.

"What the hell's that on his back?" Manning said.

"This here is Ivan Klimentovich. Say hi, Ivan." HB said. The corpse mumbled something, which was not English, but Russian. HB and I were the only ones who spoke Russian

What he had said was: "Go that way, Red Monkey." Hellboy nodded, and walked towards the Mausoleum.

"Ivan says there are tunnels that run for miles in here. Stay close. Violet, come here." He said.

"I'll do anything but hold the dead guy." I said, looking at Ivan.

"Dumb, young, small monkey." Ivan said. I bared my fangs at the ugly little guy. I held my bow tightly in one hand, the other free, about ready smack the dead guy.

"No, just stay by me." Hellboy replied. I nodded. "We'll be fine if we don't separate."

As if in response, metal walls with spikes on them flew up, trapping Myers and Liz and one agent alone, and Manning, Agent Lime, and Hellboy with me.

"Anyone sees anything..." Hellboy trailed off.

"I'll say Marco." Liz said

"Polo" Me and Hellboy replied at the same time.

We followed the tunnel to our left, and found ourselves crossing a bridge. I was clinging to Hellboy's arm. He looked at me, and I looked back, obviously I looked terrified, because he rolled his eyes.

"How you doin up there, Ivan?" I asked

"If I had legs, I'd kick your ass" He growled.

"Can you hold this guy for a while? He is so negative." HB asked Agent Lime. Lime took Ivan, and just as he did, a giant pendulum swung down on the bridge, demolishing Lime, Ivan, and that section of the bridge. I yelped, jumping.

"Let's go back that way" Manning said, motioning to the way we came in. "You could take that door down."

"No. There's somethin' big. And it's comin' for us." HB said.

"I am in charge!" Manning yelled back.

"Ladies!" I said. The pendulum swung down again, straight towards Manning. I wrapped my tail around his leg, and pulled him down, and out of the way. The spike on my tail did not come in contact with his leg, thank god, because I did not feel like dragging him. Hellboy grabbed Manning, and threw him towards a door on the other side that was closing fast. Hellboy ran towards it, me following, the bridge collapsing just inches behind my feet. I slid under the door, pulling my tail in before it slammed down.

"You okay?" HB asked me. I nodded, catching my breath. I looked around. We were in a stone corridor, with an arched top, and spikes lining the smooth walls. I looked at Manning, who looked back down the corridor with a cautious look. HB waved us forward. I heard music playing, and creepy noises. Then I saw Kroenen. He was wearing what he always did: black tactical suit, gold chest plate and gold WWII Gas Mask. As we were about to ambush him, Manning bumped one of the spikes.

"Oww!" He exclaimed. HB shot him a dirty look, and Iooked back down the tunnel towards where Kroenen was.

Gone.

HB looked back at me, and motioned for me to come forward. "Crap, this guy moves like a cockroach." He commented. HB loaded his gun and walked into the creepy lab/house thing. Just as the music stopped playing, Kroenen sliced Manning's arm open.

"Hey!" Manning yelled. Just as Kroenen was going for the kill, HB blocked the sword with his Stone Hand, and knocked Kroenen back .

"You killed our father." I said. HB put his hand around Kroenen's neck.

"Give your soul to God, your ass is ours" HB said, knocking Kroenen in the face, denting the mask, and throwing him. Manning stood back and watched. Kroenen laughed as he looked at us.

"What are you laughin' at you Nazi son of B-" I was cut off as the floor below us fell through, and huge spikes emerged from the sandy bottom of the pit. HB got a hold of the rope, and I fell, leaving my bow on the main part of the floor. I almost fell, but grabbed onto the base of HB's tail and his shoulder. Kroenen got up, and went to cut the rope, until a metal gear flew through the air and hit his mask.

"Don't even think about it." Manning said.

"Violet, climb out" Hellboy said. I nodded, putting my foot on the base of his tail, then climbing up his back, onto his shoulders, and jumped out.

As soon as I got out, a rope flew up an caught Kroenen around the neck, pulling him towards the hole. He jabbed his swords into the ground. I kicked one sword out from his grip, and he flipped into the pit, Hellboy climbing out. Kroenen twitched.

"You're done." Hellboy said, pulling one of the giant metal gears off the ceiling, and throwing it on top of him. Manning walked over to us, and HB tried to light a cigar with a lighter. Manning took the lighter.

"Hey!" HB protested.

"You never light a cigar that way. You use a wooden match." Manning said. I rolled my eyes as Hellboy muttered a thank you, and Manning said "My job."

***JOHN'S POV***

"**So he thinks that you and I… oh, that's why he's mad at me." I said to Liz as we walked. **

"**But it's not true, is it?" **

"**What?" Liz asked, turning around. **

"**The way you feel about me." I replied, shifting nervously.**

"**You want to know? Red, White, whatever. All guys are the same."**

***BACK TO VIOLET***

Manning stayed behind, to wait for backup. HB and I walked, and finally heard voices below. We followed the voices, and laid down to hear them better. Over the radio, we heard Liz's voice.

"Marco, Marco, Marco, get your big red butt down here!" Liz said. Hellboy pounded the floor, and we fell through, into at pit of water filled with a bunch of Sammy's, and eggs.

HB grabbed the nearest one, a started to fight it, landing blows on whatever came towards him. He was losing the fight big time, so I stated shooting, but it was no use.

"Hit me." I heard Liz say to John.

"What?"

"They're going to kill him! Hit me."

John slapped her, and she took a deep breath, fire engulfing her body. Every step she took evaporated more and more water.

"Get down!" I yelled, pushing John down to the floor. Fire took over the room, killing all the demons, and the eggs. Liz collapsed, and John passed out, HB already out on the floor. A blonde haired lady walked up behind me, and hit me in the back of my head with a hammer. I was out.

When I woke up, we were in a bigger cavern, a large marble block with three holes in it. It sat in front of HB, who was chained down by a yoke, his head in the middle, his stone hand through one hole, and his regular hand through the other. He was still unconscious. I took in a breath shakily as I seen Hellboy wake up. Rasputin was reading out of a book.

"And I looked and beheld an Angel, and in his hand the key to the bottomless pit..." He said, closing the book. "These were the words I heard as a peasant boy in Tobolsk. And now, the door - Sent by the Ogdruh Jahad so that they might at long last enter our world."

"You are the key. The right hand of doom." The blonde girl said. "Your stone hand. What did you think it was made for? Open the locks." She finished.

"Don't do it, Hellboy!" I yelled. The blonde girl, Ilsa, hit me with the wooden hammer again.

"Silence!" She said, standing straight up. I locked eyes with John. Liz was laying motionless on a table in the middle of the stone cavern. Rasputin walked over to her.

"Perhaps you need someone to meet on the other side." He said

HB shook his head.

"No."

"Fine." Rasputin said. He lifted Liz's head, and sucked her soul out.

"She's dead" Rasputin growled.

"No.." Hellboy said. Rasputin walked over to me. I bared my fangs at him He didn't flinch, he just kept on walking. He put his hand in front of my face. I bit his hand, feeling the venom flow into his flesh. He didn't flinch, and I let go, in shock.

"I sent her to finish the job when you didn't. But you found her too. I do not have the power to send another. You can change now." Rasputin said. He almost ran to HB, and grabbed the yoke. He pulled father's rosary off HB's wrist and flung it towards John, who had managed to pull his hand out of the shackle, and grab it. I looked at him and nodded. I tried to sit up, but one of my legs wouldn't work. Broken. Pain shot up it as a fell back to the ground

"Your true name. Anung- Un-Rama. Say it. Those ties won't break unless you do.

"For Liz." HB said.

He mumbled his real name. My real name echoed around in my mind. Ola-tay-rama. I stopped thinking, and looked in front of me. The yoke fell apart. As soon as HB stood up, his horns came out to full bloom, and he breathed out fire. He walked, tail twitching around, stepping up the set of steps to the marble stand. He stuck his stone hand into the first lock, and turned it, sending a beacon of light straight up to the moon. He did the same with the second one. Then it was the last lock.

"The final lock! Open it!" Rasputin said.

"Remember who you are!" John yelled, throwing the rosary. HB instinctively caught it, but dropped it when the cross burned his hand. Ilsa went to smack him with the hammer, but stabbed her in the back with my tail, paralyzing her.

"You have a choice." I said. "Father gave us that." I cried.

"Believe me, I lived long enough to know. Not a tear will be shed for this world." Rasputin said angrily. Hellboy grabbed the base of his horns, and pulled down, breaking them off with a horrible snap. The beacon disappeared.

"What have you done!" Rasputin said.

"I chose." HB said, thrusting the end of one broken horn into Rasputin's chest. I breathed a sigh of relief. I got my hand out from the shackle that held me to the wall, and stayed put as Rasputin collapsed.

"Do you see what you've done, child?" He asked. "You've killed me. And brought forth a God."

"Let's go." HB said, scooping up Liz. John got up. I couldn't, because of my leg.

"Hellboy…" I called weakly. John ran over, and picked me up. I faded in and out of consciousness as he carried me. I pressed my head against his chest. When we were far enough away, John looked at the grenade belt on his shoulder.

"The damn thing's broken." John said. HB set Liz down.

"Stay with them, no matter what." Hellboy said. John nodded, setting me down on the floor by his feet. He threw HB the grenade belt.

"Just pull the cable. Are you gonna be… okay?" John asked.

"How big can it be?" HB asked. In response, a giant tentacle reached out and grabbed him. I widened my eyes as he was swept down the hall.

John became fidgety after a while, checking Liz's pulse every 10 seconds. Nothing. I almost cried when I heard an explosion, but recovered when Hellboy walked down the hall, trench coat in hand, covered in goo. He dropped down next to Liz.

"She has no pulse" John said. I looked at Hellboy. He whispered something to Liz. I let them keep it private, turning my hearing to all the other sounds in the cave. When I looked back, they kissed, and were engulfed in a warm blue fire. I smiled. Normal.

_Note to Readers:_

_**Maybe later tonight I will have the first chapter of my sequel, which is the Golden Army with Hellboy and Violet. Finally I'm done with this one! This is the longest chapter. I didn't want to half to split it so…. Review please! I'd love to hear you're opinion on the book. BTW: The book was supposed to be titled **__**Hellboy 1 and a half.**_


End file.
